earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutrality
Notes from the author: I am looking for feedback on improving this work. Please discuss on the Talk page. In particular, I don't know enough about the Khadgar character to be familiar with his mannerisms; I haven't gotten around to reading the Warcraft novels that feature Khadgar. This work has two purposes. First, it is an In-Character story in-and-of-itself. Second, I intend to post this to the World of Warcraft Suggestions Forum to suggest that another mechanism for Black Temple attunement be added that doesn't rely on Aldor or Scryer reputation. Although it's not quite finished, I think there's enough here that it can be constructively critiqued. ---- In the Age of Chaos, two factions battled for dominance... ...despite the powers that threatened to consume them both. Long have I said that the Alliance and the Horde (Thrall's Horde, at any rate) are not each other's worst enemy. Granted, there's been a lot of blood spilled on both sides, and much hatred and loathing as a result. But, if we continue fighting each other, we will leave each other vulnerable to attacks from others that would gladly see us all dead. There was a brief period of hope when both sides realized this, set aside their differences, and worked together to fight the Burning Legion upon the slopes and summit of Hyjal. There was another when both sides again set aside their differences to work together to fight the Qiraji. There was yet another when the Dark Portal reopened and the Burning Legion tried to invade Azeroth again through the Portal. But now, aside from an unsteady truce on the Stair of Destiny, the Alliance and the Horde have returned to their distrust of each other. It is thus that I've come to realize: blood inspires pettiness. ...and somewhere, out there, the Burning Legion is preparing to seize advantage of this and strike. But, with this latest assault by the Legion came tidings of hope: the Alliance Expedition of 20 years ago still lived, and so too did some of the men whose likenesses were enshrined in Stormwind's Valley of Heroes. Danath Trollbane, Kurdran Wildhammer, and Khadgar yet lived and breathed. ...and with these tidings came more news, both wondrous and incredible: tales of a race of beings with powers far beyond our own settling in a city called Shattrath. ...and they want to help us. ---- I rode south along the road though the swamps of Zangarmarsh. Cenarion Refuge was far behind me by this point. I was following the directions given to me by those at both Cenarion Refuge and Telredor. It had taken me some time to figure out how to deal with the local wildlife, the naga, and the hostile tribes of Broken. In particular, it had taken me some time to figure out how to travel long distances without attracting unwanted attention and gain the confidence to set out for my next destination. Gradually, swamp gave way to forest. I followed the bend of the road around a monutain, and my next destination finally lay within sight: Shattrath City. "Ha-haaa," I laughed to myself, "finally." Smiling, I urged my mount on towards the city. When I got to the edge of the city, I could see that a significant part of it appeared to be below the level of the ground I was riding upon: a chasm with people milling about on the chasm floor and a terrace on the other side of the chasm. The road I was on lead to a bridge that went from the edge of the city where I stood to the terrace on the far side. Draenei on elekks stood guard at the near end of the bridge. I could see in the distance cliffs rising above the far side of the terrace with buildings upon them. The terrace, itself, seemed to be dominated by a single large building. As I crossed the bridge, I slowed my mount to a trot, taking in the sights all around me. "Hey, mister, can you spare a few copper for an old man who needs to eat?" I reacted to the sudden voice to my left by stopping my mount. It was a man that spoke to me. He was old enough that he almost couldn't be called "middle-age", anymore, and sported scars that seemed to be from battle. He also appeared to be muscular, but walked with a limp as he approached me. I got off my mount, reached into my coin pouch at my belt, and gave him a handful of silver coins. "Have a bit more than a few copper, it looks like you've seen some rough times." The man laughed as he took the money. "That I have, kid, that I have." He counted the money and pocketed it. "It's rare that I know where my next meal is going to come from, much less my next ten." He held out his hand. "Take care of yourself, kid." I took his hand and shook it. "Before we part ways, I'd like to ask for some directions; you seem to have been here some time." Releasing my hand, he said "That I do, kid. Where do you need to go?" "Well, first, I am a practitioner of the arcane, and I was told that Shattrath recently started hosting a portal anchor, so I need to speak with the portal trainer. Second, I've been told about a race of beings called the Naaru, and I wanted to see for myself." "You're really into all that Light stuff, aren't ya, kid?" the old man asked me. I smiled and replied "I'm no priest, but I try to be a man of faith." "Eh, well, you'll get a kick out of this, then, kid: they're both in the Terrace of Light. Same buildin'. Go check 'em out, you can't miss 'em." I smiled. "Thank you very kindly, sir, I shall do just that. Check them out, that is, not kick them." I smirked. He leaned back as much as his limp would allow him and roared with laughter. When his breathing returned to normal a few second later, he smiled at me and said "Yer all right, kid. I like you." I chuckled, said "Be safe," and started to ride off. ---- I walked into the central building on the Terrace of Light, which was a flurry of activity all around. Around the room were a few collections of floating crystals that seemed to rotate around a single vertical axis. The largest of these collections floated in the center of the room. I could hear musical sounds as I entered the building, as though there were some kind of wind instrument about. As I got close to the center collection of crystals, a gentle rush of thoughts came to mind, thoughts that I somehow knew were definitely not my own: I had it's attention, it was a Naaru, they communicated by thought, I was welcome here, I was safe here. "Another one?" A voice to my left interrupted. "Do not burden A'dal with petty inquisitions, mage. That just might be the most powerful being you ever come face to face with." I looked at the source of the voice and recognized him instantly from his statue: "Archmage Khadgar!" He nodded in response, then went on. "This being's will is all that keeps our enemies from destroying this city." I turned to face Khadgar, bowed, and said "Forgive me, Archmage. I did not know." "Yes, of course." He said matter-of-factly. He then waved his hand in the air, and an arcane elemental appeared next to him. "We have another guest. Show him around the city, but be quick about it; the others haven't returned from their tours." "Yes, Master," the elemental said. "Follow me, stranger," it said to me, and I did. The elemental and I spent several minutes walking around the city, and it told me the history of the city: it's fall to the original Horde, the arrival of the Naaru, the defection of the Scryers. It also told me of the animosity that remains between them. "The attacks against Shattrath continued, but the city did not fall, as you can see. On the contrary, the naaru known as Xi'ri led a successful incursion into Shadowmoon Valley - Illidan's doorstep. There he continues to wage war on Illidan with the assistance of the Aldor and the Scryers. The two factions have not given up on their old feuds, though. Such is their animosity that they vie for the honor of being sent to assist the naaru there. Each day, that decision is made here by A'dal. The armies gather here to receive A'dal's blessing before heading to Shadowmoon." "So, what you're basically saying is that two groups of former enemies have found that they have to work with each other to combat a greater threat?" I asked the elemental. "They do not associate with each other gladly, and avoid it if at all possible. They have both pledged their service to the Sha'tar, but beyond that, it is debatable as to whether or not they work together." Blood inspires pettiness. I sighed heavily. "You have a question?" the elemental asked me. "No," I sighed again, "it's just a story all too familiar to me. Only the people and the places have changed." "I see. Just remember that to serve the Sha'tar you will most likely have to ally with the Aldor or the Scryers. And seeking the favor of one group will cause the others' dislike." "...and if I wish to serve the Sha'tar without taking sides?" I asked. "I do not know how you might accomplish that, stranger." "That's my problem, then. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked. "Much. But what I have told you suffices to describe your immediate situation. Khadgar should be ready to see you again. Good luck stranger, and welcome to Shattrath City," it said, just before disappearing. I sighed, and walked back to where I started, in front of Khadgar. He greeted me with "I hope you learned a thing or two about Shattrath. It might take some time for things to sink in. Have you chosen who you will work with, or do you need more time to make that decision?" "I've already decided, Archmage," I replied. Khadgar arched an eyebrow at that. "Really? And your choice is...?" "I will not take a side," I replied. The eyebrow lowered. "The Sha'tar have delegated most, if not all, of their efforts against both Illidan and the Legion to the Aldor and the Scryers. It will be difficult for you to prove yourself to the Sha'tar without taking a side." "Have you taken a side, Archmage?" I asked with as straight a face as I could manage, but a slight smirk slipped through. He smirked back at me. "I'm the one who convinced the naaru to come here, so that puts me in a rather unique position. You are not me." "Touché," I replied, "but you do realize the necessity for all involved to work together. From the fact that people of both the Horde and the Alliance walk about the city, I imagine that you have not asked the Aldor or the Scryers to side with the Alliance." I looked at Khadgar for a reaction. He just looked back at me, so I continued on. "I understand that they have bad blood between them. So do we with the Horde. But, propogating such divisions is not going to lead to the defeat of the forces of darkness. I'm trying to walk away from one political division. I don't want to walk into another. I respect the efforts of the Aldor and the Scryers, but I don't want to choose one over the other." Khadgar seemed unmoved. "Hmmm. You have chosen a hard path, mage." "I chose this path a while ago, Archmage. This is merely an extension of the same path." I replied. "Hmmm. I didn't catch your name." "I am Cogitatus." "I see. Welcome to Shattrath City, Cogitatus." I bowed. "Thank you, Archmage." ---- Additional notes from the author: I'm going to stop writing for today, but I do have plans to continue writing, with the next (and probably last) two sections being: (1) Brief narratives of my efforts to fight Illidan and the Legion: Defending the Altar of Sha'tar, defending the Sanctum of the Stars, attacking things on the outside of karabor, skirmish assaults into the Tempest keep satellites, the quests around the Bone Wastes. (2) A narrative contemplating assaults on the Black Temple, mostly around the theme "How am I going to get in?"